The Only Exception
by liloweewoah
Summary: What happens when your marriage begins to fail? Would you continue to let it crumble or would you do whatever it took to win back the one person who had been there for you all the time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own Melody Aundrea Cena and anyone else who may appear unfamiliar to you. I wanted to do this story long time ago but then I started losing interest in the WWE, which should explain the delay in updates.

_Summary:_ _Dating for over 8 years before being married for almost 3 years and now Melody and John have hit a rough patch in their marriage. They had always been happy with each other but when the past begins to catch up with them, will their already strained marriage survive the torment of the past or will they call their marriage quits for good? _

**The Only Exception**

John Cena stood in his locker room holding a picture out in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at the image. He held his wife, err soon to be ex-wife, in his arms while she kissed his nose. The image had been taken during their wedding almost 3 years ago. Those were definitely the happier times in their marriage. He definitely missed her. He thought about her every night and longed to hold her in his arms. Sure you may have been wondering what went wrong in their marriage and honestly it was a lot of things. And once one thing started to cause problems for them, another thing would just appear out of nowhere. It was like they could never catch a break.

Losing her was never an option for him. He would always fight for her to be in his life whether that be as his wife, which he really wanted, or as a good friend. He couldn't see his life existing without her. That simply wasn't an option at all. It had been weeks since he had seen her. She had moved out of their house and into a condo that was a few minutes away from him. But the distance didn't really feel like it was separating them since Melody worked as the Physical Therapist for the WWE. And so John was always a regular for her when it came to her annual check-ups.

Stepping out of his locker room, he walked towards the direction of Melody's office. He waved hello every now and then to any co-workers that he would run into. Finally reaching her office, he prepared himself to open the door when the door flew open and Justin Gabriel stepped out of the locker room laughing along with Melody. Justin looked at him as he stopped in his tracks.

"Good to see you, John!" Justin said as John nodded shaking Justin's hand.

"Same to you." John said as Melody stepped aside to let him into her office.

"I'll see you soon, Mel!" Justin said.

"Of course, Justin! Stay healthy!" Melody said as she watched Justin walk away.

John watched as Melody shut the door before walking over to her desk to gather his folder. She flipped through the papers that were in the folder as he took a seat on the table that acted as her area to check her patients out.

"How's your knee?" She asked as she scanned through the papers from their previous check up.

"It's alright. It hasn't really been giving me problems." John said as he watched her close the folder before setting it down on her desk.

She turned to look at him as she walked over to him. Stretching out his left leg, she studied his reaction before looking at his leg. Everything seemed to be just fine in his leg as he had said. She walked back to his folder before writing some notes down.

"Have you been taking any medication for your knee? Or has the doctor cleared you off of that?" She asked looking back at him.

"I haven't been taking the medicine for a good two weeks now. Doctor says that my knee healed better. Plus there wasn't anymore pain in my knee." He stated as she nodded her head before writing down what he just said to her.

"That's good to hear! I'm glad that everything's going well with your knee." Melody said as she closed the folder, "I think that's everything that we needed to check up on."

"Thanks, Mel!" John said.

"No problem. I'll see you in a couple days just in case something begins to hurt again." She said as she looked at him.

"How have you been, Mel?" John asked.

"Please it's Melody." Melody said as John gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. I just want to have small talk. Maybe talk about everything?" John said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own Melody Aundrea Cena and anyone else who may appear unfamiliar to you. Please leave some review! I would love to hear from all of you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!

_Chapter 2 _

_~Flashback~ _

_Unforgiven (September 17, 2006)_

_John Cena stood at the top of the ladder looking down at Edge who lay amid two tables that were broken. His body was completely exhausted and his heart was pounding. He unlatched the belt from the cord that it was hanging on as the sound of the bell signaled the end of the match. He had done it. He had won the WWE championship again. Stepping off the laundry, he crawled out of the ring to hug his father, John Cena Sr. before looking at the woman standing beside his father. Melody had tears in her eyes as she hugged him. _

_"Congratulations, baby." She whispered as he kissed her._

_"I love you." He whispered against her ear as he held her closer to him. _

_"I love you too." She whispered kissing his cheek. _

_~End Flashback~ _

"I don't want to talk, John. We really have nothing to talk about. We're going down separate paths. Why can't you accept that?" Melody asked as she closed his folder.

"Because I don't want something so stupid to tear us apart." John said looking at her.

"It's not stupid, John. There are a million reasons why we were never met to be together in the first place." Melody exclaimed looking at him.

"You do realize that we dated for more than 8 years and were married for almost 3 years before we divorced. You're telling me that the length of how long we've been together doesn't show how much we were meant for each other." John stated frustrated with her.

"We weren't, John. Just because we've been together for so long does not mean that all relationships were perfect and meant to be till the end. Some of couples eventually fall apart years after they're married. We're one of those couples." Melody said.

"Yeah but you can't honestly say that because you never gave us a chance to work through our problems." John said.

"Those problems were things that couldn't be changed at all." Melody said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

Melody walked over to the door and opened it. She looked at him waiting for him to get out of her office. John got off from where he was sitting and looked at her before saying, "You know that this isn't over, Melody. I still love you."

"And you love Nicole too." Melody said as she closed the office door before walking in a different direction.

John watched as she walked away. That really was his ex-wife. Her stubbornness was one of the things that he knew how to put up with. But she wasn't exactly right about him loving Nicole. Yes he was seeing her but somewhere inside of him he felt that things wouldn't work out for either of them. Shaking his head, he needed to clear his mind. As did Melody who was now walking to catering to get something to eat. Quickly grabbing an apple, she took a seat at an empty table where she sat thinking about all the things that she had to do and what she didn't want to think about. She was lost in her thoughts that she never realized the people talking to her. Melody jumped when she heard someone say, "You okay, Melody?"

Looking up, she saw Stephanie and Paul standing there before they decided to sit down to join her.

"Yeah, sorry. My mind has just been all over the place." Melody said as she bit into her apple.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?" Stephanie said placing her hand over Melody's.

"It's just John again…" Melody started to say.

"He's still giving you problems?" Paul asked as Melody smiled a little at his protectiveness.

Since her divorce with John, Stephanie and Paul had been keeping an eye on her to make sure she was doing okay. And while she told them she was fine, they simply always wanted what was best for her. They were like the older siblings that she had never had.

"He just thinks that we should have worked things out before we got a divorce." Melody said.

"Did you guys ever think about seeing a marriage counselor before you guys got a divorce?" Stephanie asked.

"We did but I didn't want to see a marriage counselor. I didn't believe in them." Melody said.

"Sweetie, why wouldn't you believe in marriage counselors?" Stephanie asked as Paul looked at her.


End file.
